


Truth or Dare

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Suggestive Themes, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove





	Truth or Dare

Laughter filled the crowded living room of Raven’s house. The gang had planned a group slumber party for weeks, and tonight they all sat together eating pizza and sharing laughs.

Jasper and Monty were slightly tipsy from the homemade moonshine they had brought along to “liven things up a bit,” as Jasper had put it.

Octavia and Lincoln sat comfortably with their backs against the couch, sharing a slice of pizza.

Raven and Wick debated on who would dominate in Chem at the end of the semester. Everyone saw the sexual tension and wondered when they would just make out and get it over with.

Harper and Monroe sat together on the floor giggling as they both eyed their respective crushes; Monty and Nate.

Nate sat with Bellamy; the two had been inseparable since preschool, and that hadn’t changed even after graduation. Bellamy was a bit older than the rest of the other kids, but he still enjoyed hanging out with them. Things were definitely never boring, especially with a stoned or drunk Jasper.

Clarke sat on the couch above O and Lincoln, silently enjoying the scene before her. She wasn’t too much of a partier herself, preferring to be the one who maintained peace and kept order when chaos was sure to ensue. Her best friend glanced up at her before rolling her eyes.

“Come on, Clarke. Join in the fun, we all are.” O sighed, her eyes begging for Clarke to let go for once.

“We’re not even doing anything, O. This is supposed to be a slumber party. Aren’t there supposed to be games or something?” Clarke sighed, running a hand through her blond curls.

“You’re right, Clarke,” She saw a mischievous glint in Octavia’s eyes, but before she could question it, O had drawn the attention of the whole room. “Hey guys, Clarke here says we should play a game. Who’s up for a game of Truth or Dare?”

Clarke felt the color drain from her face at O’s suggestion. She was dead. She had to be. Either that or this was some twisted nightmare come true. She couldn’t play Truth or Dare; not with _him_ in the room.

Clarke’s eyes flickered to Bellamy before settling on a very interesting patch of carpet. No, this could not be happening to her. O knew how she felt about her brother; O knew she had had a crush on Bell for a long time.

 _This is just perfect,_ Clarke mentally growled.

The room erupted in cheers of agreement. O turned back to Clarke, a triumphant smile on her face.

“Since it _was_ your suggestion that we play a game, I think it’s only fair that you go first. Don’t you think, Clarke?” O’s eyes twinkled with mischief; it sent Clarke’s stomach on a rollercoaster, not knowing what would happen with this game.

“Fine…” Clarke growled as she slid off the couch to join the rest of the group in a circle on the floor.

“You pick someone in the circle, ask them if they want a Truth or a Dare, then either dare them to do something or ask them a truth. Then it’s their turn. And there are no tag-backs in this game. You can’t keep going back to the person who picked on you.” O supplied the rules.

Clarke rolled her eyes before scanning the circle. Her eyes landed on her other best friend, Raven. “Raven,” Clarke smiled. “Truth or Dare?”

Raven lifted her chin defiantly, her eyes unblinking. “Dare.”

Clarke pondered the many dares that came to mind before settling on one. “I dare you to take off your shirt… and keep it off for the rest of the game.”

“Alright, Griffin.” Raven arched an eyebrow at her friend before standing up and swiftly pulling her shirt over her head to reveal a perfectly toned stomach and an ample chest in a gray pushup bra. Whistles and hoots rang out in the room, and Raven flushed as she sat back down.

Wick whispered something in her ear, and her face flushed an even deeper crimson.

“Your turn, Rae.” Clarke edged.

Raven smirked across the circle at Clarke before her gaze roamed the faces around her. “Octavia. Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Octavia answered without hesitation.

“Aw, what’s the matter, O? Afraid of a little public humiliation?” Raven egged, humor written in her face.

“Not at all. I just don’t feel like putting myself on display.” O quipped, earning a chorus of “ooh’s”.

“Point there; smart girl.” Raven laughed. “Alright, Octavia Blake. Your Truth is… Who was your first kiss?”

O felt Lincoln shift beside her and knew he didn’t like hearing about her first boyfriend, Atom. Everyone knew about O’s previous relationship with Atom; Rae just wanted to make O squirm a bit.

“Atom.” Octavia answered, her determined gaze fixed on a point behind Raven’s head.

“Your turn.” Rae chuckled, a teasing glint in her eye.

“Jasper,” Octavia called out. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to go into the freezer, get a handful of ice cubes, put them inside your boxers, and sit here for ten minutes. You can’t take them out before; it has to be ten minutes.”

“Or what?” Jasper challenged.

“Or…” Octavia thought for a moment before an evil grin graced her features. “I’ll reveal a certain secret.”

Jasper’s eyes went wide, and he hastily nodded. Everyone looked at each other with questioning glances; what was O talking about? What secret?

“Okay, you win. Frozen balls, coming right up.” He murmured as he stood and walked into the kitchen. He came back, ice cubes in hand, and sat before stuffing his pants full of ice.

“I hate you, Octavia.” Jasper breathed, shivers shaking his body.

O chortled in triumph.

“Harper.” Jasper gasped, the cold on his tenders affecting his speech. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” She answered.

“Who do you like?” Jasper asked.

Harper blushed as her eyes went to the floor in front of her. She and Monty had been dancing around each other for the past three months, and everyone knew it. “If I chicken out?” Harper squeaked.

“Automatically have to do a Dare.” O supplied.

“Alright, I’ll answer,” Harper sighed, her eyes squeezing shut. “Monty Green.”

Monty’s ears went pink along with his whole face. He looked at the floor, a slow smile spreading across his face.

“Monroe,” Harper quickly tried to divert the attention away from herself. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Katie smiled.

“Is it true that you and Miller kissed at Atom’s going away party last year?” Harper sure knew where to stick the needle.

Monroe’s eyes went wide as she realized her mistake. “Y-yes.” She stammered, unable to meet Nate’s eyes, which reflected the same shocked expression.

Katie quickly recovered and called out Clarke’s name. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Clarke knew she was going to get it, but there was nothing she could do. If she said Truth, she would be asked to admit to who she liked. At least with a Dare, she had a better shot of not humiliating herself.

“I dare you to kiss the person you like.” At Monroe’s words, Clarke felt the air freeze in her lungs. Katie wanted her to do _what?_ Katie Monroe had dared her to kiss Bellamy Blake, and Katie knew it.

“W-what?” Clarke stammered, hoping she heard wrong.

“I dare you to kiss the person that you like; right here, right now, in front of all of us.” Katie smirked, a knowing glint in her eye.

“Chickening out from a Dare?” Clarke’s pleading eyes searched Octavia’s, begging for an escape from this.

“Sorry, Charlie. Can’t chicken out of a Dare.” O gave her an apologetic look, knowing full well that Clarke was going to kill Katie when this was all done.

“Seriously?” Clarke half-whispered to herself.

“Come on, Princess. It can’t be that bad.” Bellamy chimed in, a smirk playing on his lips.

His lips… Those were the lips that Clarke had to kiss. Bellamy didn’t know that, but he was about to find out.

Before Clarke could give herself tie to think about what she was doing, she stood up and walked across the circle to Bellamy Blake. She landed quickly on her knees before cupping his face in her hands and pulling his mouth to hers.

Clarke had often imagined what kissing Bellamy Blake would be like, but she hadn’t expected it to be quite like this. She felt the surprise in his lips, then his lips began to move with hers. Slowly at first then the kiss deepened. Clarke found that she wasn’t the one deepening the kiss— _he was._ Bellamy Blake was kissing her, Clarke Griffin, back with an intensity she had only seen in romance movies. She felt his hands come around her waist, pulling her to him. His tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance; who was she to deny Bellamy Blake what he wanted? He tasted sweet, the faint taste of pepperoni mingled in her mouth, and his hot breath danced over her lips.

Clarke had been so enraptured by her first kiss with Bellamy that she had completely forgotten about the audience they had. At least until the whoops and whistles started.

The pair broke apart, gasping for breath. Clarke chuckled, a bright blush painting her cheeks. Before she could pull away, Bellamy’s arms around her tightened and her forehead rested on his.

“What took you so long, Princess?” Bellamy’s question came out, barely a whisper. Clarke would have missed it had she not been directly in front of him.

“Guess I just needed a push.” She whispered back before chuckling.

“Well, now that you’ve been pushed in my direction, I think you should stick around.” Bell smiled up at her.

“You asking me out, Blake?” Clarke’s eyebrows arched.

“Absolutely.” He growled before pulling her in for yet another heated kiss. Neither one cared about the audience; they simply ignored the cat calls, cheers, and hoots of, “Finally!”

“Alright, that’s it. I can’t do this anymore. Octavia, you win. Show them all the secret. I can’t do this anymore!” Jasper scrambled to his feet and made a beeline for the bathroom. A gasp of relief sounded less than five seconds later.

Bellamy and Clarke broke apart again, and Clarke settled herself between Bellamy’s legs with her back to his broad chest.

“Alright, Jasper,” O smirked in triumph.

O took out her phone, passed it to Lincoln, and pressed play. He immediately burst into laughter and passed the phone on to Nate. When the phone made it to Clarke and Bellamy, they watched a fifteen second video clip of Jasper with a green T-shirt rolled up like a bra, dancing and singing along to _Wannabe_ by The Spice Girls.

Clarke and Bellamy laughed heartily before passing the phone on to Raven. Jasper returned to the living room, a dark wet spot perfectly centered on his crotch, and all of his dignity thrown out the window.

Clarke enjoyed the rest of the evening, shared in the laughs and eagerly participated in any Truths or Dares thrown her way—she had nothing to hide anymore. As she fell asleep that night next to Bellamy, she thought about how crazy it was that just a few short hours earlier, she was terrified of publicly admitting to liking Bellamy Blake… And now here she was, lying beside his sleeping form, looking forward to the road ahead of them.


End file.
